


Bad Boy's Kiss

by KureKai_King



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, kiss day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Ace spends a night with Yuu and Grimm after having found out what Kiss Day is and decides this is the perfect way to confess to his crush on the Ramshackle dorm student.
Relationships: Player/Ace Trappola
Kudos: 98





	Bad Boy's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So Twitter blew up about it apparently being Kiss Day and so I thought I'd indulge myself into some selfship (I mean, kinda? I often treat MCs as their own person but technically Yuu x any twst character would count as selfship, right? If not then this is just casual Yuu x Ace)

Ace lay on the uncomfortable couch, eyes lazily drawn to the stairs that led to the second floor of Ramshackle Dorm. Thankfully, there wasn't a collar locked around his neck suppressing his magic this time, he was spending the night away from his own dorm because he and Deuce had gotten into a dumb fight over Ace's feelings and his short temper had gotten the better of him. So, here he was at Ramshackle with heavy thoughts plaguing his mind instead of sleep.

Deuce had been right - although, he would never admit it to anyone's face - that Ace did have a crush on Yuu. It wasn't as if he could help it. Nobody could help who they were attracted to. Ace was no different from any other student here at Night Raven College.

Before he knew it, his feet were moving slowly up the creaking stairs and he cautiously opened the door to Yuu and Grimm's room. He could just about make out their sleeping forms, bodies slowly rising and falling with each intake and exhale of air flowing through their lungs. His expression softened when his eyes started to linger on Yuu. 

He longed to touch them. Stroke his fingers through their hair. Lace his fingers with their own as they held hands. Lay beside them and protect them with his arms around them, his body keeping them both warm. A little lost in his imagination, he didn't register the soft call of his name in the dark until he forced himself to blink and met Yuu's sleepy but concerned gaze.

"What's the matter, Ace? Can't sleep?"

He blindly shook his head, for once his mouth wouldn't speak his mind and he was thankful otherwise who knew how he would manage to mess up this time. It was then that he suddenly remembered how Yuu had told him, Deuce and Grimm about Kiss Day. He didn't quite understand why such a day existed, even after Yuu had explained it to them at least three times overall, but it could work in his favour.

Yuu shifted to one side of the bed and invited Ace to join him with a soft pat in the given space.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you sleep down there on the couch by yourself, but you know how Grimm is".

Always so polite and Ace was feeling his cheeks flush as he made his way over and tentatively sat down, trying his best not to squirm when Yuu tugged him that bit closer and pulled the covers back over the both of them. They were sharing the bed with him, oh God, oh God! He mentally slapped himself for the panicking thought and immediately forced his breathing and heart rate to fall to a natural pace in case Yuu noticed.

Daring to glance to the side, Ace saw Yuu had settled down and he followed suit, shifting to lay on his back and stare up at the ceiling. He'd never felt more panicked and unsure of what to do in his life. Yuu probably didn't even like him the same way! He couldn't blame them if he was honest, he hadn't exactly been the best friend to them in all the time they'd spent together by now (and if their first meeting was anything to go by).

He gazed at Yuu again and carefully turned onto his side, leaning over them to check they were actually asleep before taking a deep breath and gently dared himself to brush his lips against Yuu's cheek in a light peck before rapidly pulling back and turning onto his other side, burying his heated face and somehow forcing himself into slumber.

And if he awoke the next morning to meet Grimm's smirk as he stood on top of him and felt Yuu's arms wrapped around his middle?

Then he was about to wipe that smug grin off the creepy little cat's face.


End file.
